Retorno
é uma habilidade que todos os jogadores tem acesso, independente do campeão selecionado. Retorno tem duração de 8 segundos. Se não for interrompido, o campeão vai ser teleportado para a fonte. Gameplay é ativado tanto clicando no botão de no painel de habilidades quanto apertando a tecla definida para isso ("B" por padrão). pode ser interrompido pelo campeão por várias ações, tais como usar habilidades ou se morver, ser atingido por ataques inimigos ou habilidades ou até mesmo deslocamentos aliados como as & . Coisas que não interrompem são emotes (ex: /joke /taunt), alguns feitiços de invocador (ex: ),e alguns itens (ex: ), e ser alvejado por habilidades aliadas (ex: ). Enhanced Recall Quando Dominion foi lançado, foi refeito para se encaixar no modo de jogo que é mais acelerado, criando então o Retorno Acelerado quem tem 4,5 segundos de tempo de conjuração. Caminhar Entre Fases Na Segunda Temporada, o arvore de talentos de Utilidade continha the Utility mastery tree included the tier 1 mastery to reduce the channel time of Recall by 1 second and Enhanced Recall by seconds. In Season Four, the Utility Mastery Tree includes the tier 1 mastery to reduce the channel time of Recall by 1 second and Enhanced Recall by seconds. Baron Recall If a champion has the , recall is improved: * Reduces channel time by 4 seconds. * A successful recall restores 50% of your champion's maximum health / mana and grants +50% movement speed for 8 seconds. Development history The Recall function was originally tied to , which was a purchasable item that could be activated to return to base. The function was then made into an optional summoner spell, and eventually into a feature inherent in all champions. Recall Animation Since V1.0.0.140 patch, new champions and certain skins, like legendary skins (e.g. ), have received a special recall animation and a few have received special quotes. Additionally, when an older champion gets a visual upgrade, all of their skins are outfitted with a new recall animation. Since the release of , with the exception of , the recall animations between the classic skin and the first released alternate skin of a Champion differ from one another. For example, classic folds his guns before him, while produces a chair to sit in with drinks in hand. Player Disconnection When a player leaves the game his or her champion will automatically attempt to walk back to base. Soon after arriving at the base, the champion becomes invincible; this is to prevent enemies from using global abilities (like and ) to instantly kill champions that have disconnected early in the game. Players who have disconnected prior to the game starting are also granted invincibility. Notes * Recall is neither visible nor audible through the fog of war. * It is possible to be damaged while recalling, but still return to base. This happens if the damage is taken within 0.1s before the channel completes. ** If this happens while recalling with very low health, it is actually possible to arrive dead at the base. Trivia * The old is possibly a reference to the film The Matrix. In the film Neo is offered the chance to take a red or a blue pill, signifying his choice of whether to continue living in the world he knows or to wake up. * It was previously possible for champions with abilities that make them dash to an enemy champion to follow an enemy that has just finished recalling and teleported to base, making the champion fly all the way to the enemy base. ** Projectiles will still do so. * If you recall while the Nexus is destroyed, the camera will attempt to center on your champion rather than the exploding Nexus. * When was first remade, an oversight allowed him to use Recall to trigger his passive, so he could refresh the cooldowns of all of his abilities by simply rapidly pressing the recall key. Video Patch history no longer causes the sound to keep playing after the player cancels the spell. * particles no longer appear on champions as they come out of Fog of War. V1.0.0.135: * Champions will now attempt to run home immediately when disconnecting, rather than attempting to . V1.0.0.101: * Disconnected players will now run home if the is interrupted. V0.9.25.24: * Now has a buff icon and sound. V0.9.22.9: * Fixed a bug where for some machines the image covers the first summoner spell slot. June 19, 2009 Patch: * particle now correctly disappears upon being canceled or broken. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Removed buff icon for Teleport Home. Alpha Week 7: * Fixed an issue with Teleport Home and . Alpha Week 6: * Teleport Home skill now has a new particle that matches its duration. Alpha Week 5: * cast time increased to 8 seconds from 4 seconds. * Teleport Home is now also bound to "b" and added as a button in the HUD. Alpha Week 4: * Cast time on Teleport Home (Hotkey 7) increased to 8 seconds from 4 seconds. }} cs:Recall de:Rückruf es:Recuperación fr:Rappel pl:Powrót ru:Recall zh:回城